


The Devil Don't Have A Name

by SombraLuna



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity, Stakeout, drew this is for you, spideydevil, this is comic based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna
Summary: For a guy who could build lie-detecting tech, Peter Parker was an absolute idiot. He never seemed to notice that he and another, stupider hero were the only ones Daredevil would team up with. He also didn't notice the fact that Daredevil's usually stoic and pissy personality was interrupted by his presence."So, horny, what's your real name?" Peter asked one night.Daredevil grunted in response. "Secret identities are secret for a reason, Spidey."





	The Devil Don't Have A Name

**Author's Note:**

> so on Twitter drew (@folykl) said the spideydevil tag hadn't been updated, so like an absolute wanker, I said I'd post a story and I'm doing it

For a guy who could build lie-detecting tech, Peter Parker was an absolute idiot. He never seemed to notice that he and another, stupider hero were the only ones Daredevil would team up with. He also didn't notice the fact that Daredevil's usually stoic and pissy personality was interrupted by his presence. 

"So, horny, what's your real name?" Peter asked one night. 

Daredevil grunted in response. "Secret identities are secret for a reason, Spidey." 

The two men were standing on top of a building, lying in wait for the Russian Mafia across the street. Peter had resorted to pestering the horned man for answers out of sheer boredom. 

"Yeah, I know, but I wanna know!" He frowned. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." 

Daredevil snorted. "I don't need to hear your heart to know that you're lyin', man." 

Peter groaned loudly, and Daredevil winced. "Oh, shit, sorry!" 

Daredevil turned around to face the spider. "I'll tell you my secret identity if you agree to one thing." 

Peter shot up from his dangling perch off the edge of the roof. "What?" 

"You promise not to tell anyone and you never try to contact me outside of patrol, got it?" 

Peter felt his heart sink. He'd been crushing on Daredevil for about two months now, and the man didn't even trust him. Of course, he'd know Daredevil for years, and they'd been 'bros' and Peter thought he could trust him. To find out that he couldn't? 

"You don't trust me?" 

The Devil of Hell's kitchen put his face in his hands. "It's not that, it's just that my day job is really serious and I need to keep Daredevil and my job separate." 

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about bothering you at your job?" He swore he saw a blush on what little area was visible on Daredevil's face. 

"I- uh- I'm either at work or doing this..." 

Peter frowned. "I... Promise. If your identity means that much to you, you don't have to make excuses." 

Daredevil sighed and removed his cowl. "Fine. My name is Matt Murdock, and yes, I am really blind." He ran a hand through his thick red hair, and Peter felt his cheeks heat up. Wow. He really was gorgeous. 

"If I remove my mask, can you see me?" Peter asked. 

"Not really, but my radar senses can understand what you look like. I mean, I can't see hair or skin colour, but I can kind of see you as if you were a marble sculpture," the man explained. 

"Close enough," he said, pulling off his mask. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker. It's nice to meet you." 

"Oh my god," Matt snickered. 

"What?" 

"Man, I've had a crush on you for like months, and you turn out to be a guy I've defended before? My life is a big fucking sitcom." 

Peter's face heated up. "You like me?" 

Matt grinned cheekily. "Yeah, and I know you like me." He cocked his head. "Put your mask on, Peter, it's time to go kick Mafia ass." 

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr: http://sombraluna.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter: @sombralunaart
> 
> Instagram: @sombralunaart


End file.
